BLOODY 19th
by Vanille Yacchan
Summary: Haruno Sakura, tak menyangka hidupnya berubah drastis saat dirinya memasuki usia ke-19 tahun. Dihantui oleh teror berdarah dan kutukan kuno, mampukah dirinya bertahan?/CHAP 3 IS UP!Collab with Nyan Himeko and Eun Bling Bling/SasuSakuSaso/AU, Mature, RnR?
1. Story 1 : Beginning of That Nightmare

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto ****belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Rated : M [for Violence]**

**Warning : AU, OOCNESS, DEATH CHARA, TYPO'S, Diksi yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nyan Himeko collab with Vanille Yacchan and Eun bling-bling**_

_**Proudly presents**_

**BLOODY 19****th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Story 1 : Beginning of that nightmare...]**

...

...

_**Venice, 1940**_

Seorang gadis muda tengah berlari disebuah labirin gelap. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Rambutnya yang pirang, agak berantakan dan mata birunya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dengan cepat, gadis itu masuk kesalah satu pintu tua yang didapatkannya disekitar situ, menutupnya lalu menahan pintu itu dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya. Gadis itu, menangis ketakutan saat pintu itu berusaha didobrak dari luar, hampir saja terbuka, untunglah gadis itu masih kuat menahannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, sepertinya sesuatu yang mendobrak itu sudah berlalu entah kemana, gadis itu melongsor kelantai dan menangis sambil memeleluk kakinya.

"_Your Afraid, Honey_"

"_Huh?_" Gadis itu langsung mendongak kearah suara tersebut, Pupilnya membesar, bibirnya gemetaran. Sosok bertudung hitam dan membawa sabit ditangan kanannya itu semakin mendekat kearah gadis itu. Gadis muda itu, dengan cepat segera berdiri dan berusaha membuka pintu yang sekuat tenaga dia tahan tadi, tapi sayang pintu itu terkunci, digedor-gedornya tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasil.

"_Y__ou can't go from this place_" Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya kearah gadis muda itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA..." Teriakan gadis muda itu membahana diseluruh labirin gelap, darah segar berhamburan diruangan itu, sosok bertudung itu berjalan mengambil potongan kepala gadis muda itu mengangkatnya dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali berjalan menghadap ketubuh gadis itu. Diayunkannya sabitnya kelengan kanan gadis itu, dan langsung terputus lalu jatuh kelantai yang dingin dan keras. Sosok itu tersenyum sinis, matanya menatap tajam lengan kanan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya menatap tajam sebuah _tattoo_ yang terdapat disana.

...

...

_**Tokyo, **__**201**__**2**_

"Oi...ra... Sakura..." Teriak Ino sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kepipi Sakura, dengan sukses mengenai Sakura saat dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ino. Sakura mengaduh dan memasang wajah ketus kearah Ino lalu berpaling lagi.

"Sakura... Kau marah ya?" Rengek Ino sambil menggoncang-goncang lengan Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah Ino dan berkata dengan ketus sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu tahu."

"Sakura~" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, Sakura melirik kearah Ino.

"Kena kau sekarang Ino-chan... Hehehe..." Ucap Sakura memasang pose _piece_.

"Ah~ Sakura... kau mengerjaiku!" Ino menggelitiki tubuh Sakura tanpa ampun.

"Hey!" Sapa seorang pemuda, Ino dan Sakura langsung mendongak, menatap pemuda bersurai merah bata dan bertampang imut.

"Sasoriiiiiii." Ucap mereka serempak, sementara Sasori tersenyum, lalu menarik kursi dan duduk didepan kedua gadis itu.

"Seminggu lagi ulang tahunmu yang ke-19 kan Sakura?" Tanya Sasori, pemuda itu tanpa babibu meneguk minuman yang terpampang didepan Sakura, Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Sasori dan mengambil minumannya dari genggaman Sasori.

"Errgh... Sasori, tanya sih tanya, tapi jangan asal meminum-minuman milik orang lain tahu!" Ucap Sakura ketus.

"Huh, dasar gadis pelit." Sasori mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasori.

Ino yang melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang kini marak-maraknya diperbincangkan seantero kampusnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh~ Itu Sasuke senpai bukan?" Ino menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda tinggi yang mempunyai tatapan tajam dengan rambut bermodelkan pantat ayam yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka sekarang. Sasori dan Sakura meluruskan pandangan mereka dengan telunjuk Ino dan benar saja apa yang diucapkan Ino.

"Kyaa… Tampan sekali." Bisik Ino pada Sakura, tapi hal itu masih bisa didengar oleh Sasori.

"Apaan sih, imutan juga aku." Sahut Sasori sewot. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang menelan ludahnya, gugup. Ia membeku. _Jangan kesini... jangan kesini_. Ia terus saja mengucapkan hal itu berulang-ulang.

"Oh _My_! Sakura... Sasuke senpai berjalan kearah sini. Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Ino berpaling dan mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari dalam tasnya. Mata Sakura melebar. Oh! _Hell_! Hancur sudah rahasia yang beberapa hari ini ia tutupi kepada Ino dan semua para umat penduduk di Universitas ini.

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai? Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawar Sasuke yang sudah berada tepat didepan mereka, Sasuke memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, sempat membuat wajah Sakura merona karena malu.

"Sudah ikut saja" Celetuk Sasori yang menyadari ekspresi panik diwajah Sakura. Sasori mencomot _pancake_ Ino lalu memasukannya kemulutnya. Sementara Ino—yang sudah lepas dari kegiatan bercerminnya—satu alisnya terangkat, memandang heran kearah semuanya.

"Ikou, kita pulang" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari Ino dan Sasori.

Ino yang masih memandang punggung Sakura dan Sasuke segera tersadar. Ia dengan segera menoleh kearah Sasori yang masih mengunyah _sandwich_.

"Sasoriiii." Rengek Ino.

"Apa?" Ucap Sasori santai, ia menelan kunyahannya dan segera menyikat habis seluruh _pancake_ dan _sandwich_ yang ada dimeja itu dan meminum minuman Sakura yang tadi sempat diminumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura dan Sasuke senpai? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu, katakan padaku Sasori." Ino menunjuk punggung Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini telah menjauh dari jangkauan mata mereka.

Sasori menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Mereka Jadian."

Sontak membuat mata Ino membulat. Ia nyaris menghempaskan cermin kecil yang berada ditangannya kelantai semen.

"HA? Sejak kapan? Siapa yang menyatakannya terlebih dahulu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu sama sekali?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu." Ino dapat melihat sekilas wajah Sasori menampakkan ekspresi terganggu. "Siapa yang menyatakannya terlebih dahulu? Jawabannya adalah senpaimu yang kau anggap tampan itu." Ucapnya menghentikan ritual makannya.

Mata Ino membulat sempurna. "Bohong!" Serunya. Alis Sasori tertarik keatas seolah bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Setahuku Sasuke senpaitidak akan pernah menyatakan cintanya dengan gadis." Tambah Ino, ia menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, berpikir.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ino ba~ka! Mungkin saja dia tergila-gila dengan Sakura kita." Ucap Sasori tertawa tertahan. Ino hanya mengembungkan pipinya, ia kesal.

"Tapi... kan~ seharusnya Sakura menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku ini sahabat terbaiknya! Masa hanya kau saja yang diberitahu." Ucap Ino menampakkan wajah kecewa. Sasori yang melihat tampang cemberut sahabat kuningnya yang sama sekali tidak enak dipandang itu, segera menjitak kepalanya perlahan.

"Pasti Sakura mempunyai alasan, kenapa ia tidak memberitahumu."

Ino mengaduh pelan dan menatap tajam kearah Sasori yang kini melanjutkan ritual makannya yang hampir selesai. "Sasori BAKA! Sakit tahu! Memangnya apa alasan Sakura tidak memberitahuku?" Ino mengelus kepalanya yang agak terasa sakit, sedangkan Sasori dengan cueknya masih menyomot makanan yang berada diatas meja. "Pikirkan saja sendiri." Ucap Sasori seraya menghendikkan bahunya.

Ino berpikir sebentar. Ia mengangguk singkat setelah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ino menoleh kearah Sasori. "Sasori…" Panggilnya.

"Apa lagi, Ino?" Sasori menoleh kearah Ino. Kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke senpai sudah bersama Sakura..."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasori, kerutan dikeningnya makin mendalam.

"Kita jadian yah." Pekik Ino penuh harap, tangannya menyambar lengan Sasori.

"Memangnya aku mau?" Ucap Sasori sambil meneguk minuman terakhirnya dan meletakan gelas kosong itu didepannya dengan cepat.

"Harus!" Ucap Ino cepat, tangannya masih setia memegang lengan Sasori.

"Ah... aku lupa! Aku ada _paper_!" Sasori menepuk jidadnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Ino. "Waah! Sebentar lagi aku masuk kelas. Gomen Ino." Ucap Sasori seraya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Ia menarik lengannya dari gengaman Ino lalu segera berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sedangkan Ino hanya dapat menganga melihat ulah pemuda bersurai merah bata yang baru saja meninggalkannya. "Ah~ Dasar... Siapa juga yang mau denganmu! Dasar Sasori Jelek!" Ucap Ino cemberut.

...

...

_Seorang gadis muda tengah berlari didalam hutan, Napasnya tersengal-sengal. __Hanbok__nya robek disana sini. Gadis itu terus berlari dan tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung akar pepohonan. Kepala gadis itu membentur batang pohon besar, hingga mengeluarkan darah didahinya. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, dilihatnya telapak kakinya yang berdarah-darah akibat berlari dengan kaki telanjang. _

_Gadis itu dikejutkan oleh suara dari semak-semak, diraihnya batu sebesar genggaman tangannya dan dilemparkan kearah semak-semak itu. Ternyata __hanya__ seekor kelinci hutan, gadis itu memusut dadanya__ perlahan__, menarik napas lega. Belum sempat ia merasa tenang, pohon dibelakang tubuhnya terbelah jadi dua, cepat-cepat gadis itu berpindah tempat. Sesosok orang bertudung hitam dengan sabit ditangan kanannya mendekat kearah gadis itu._

"_**An**__…__**dwe**__" Ucap Gadis muda itu ketakutan, wajahnya memucat._

"_**Mianata**__.__.__." Sabit itu membelah tubuh gadis itu jadi dua bagian, memamerkan segala isi perutnya, darah mengalir deras membasahi rerumputan kering dihutan itu._

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, napasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat dingin mengalir deras dipelipisnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya perlahan dan menyambar jam beker yang terletak diatas meja _buffet _berlaci disebelah tempat tidurnya, dilihatnya masih jam 2 pagi. Sakura menyeka keringat dipelipisnya, sebenarnya ia terlalu takut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, yang dapat ia lakukan hanya mendekap tubuhnya dan menangis diatas tempat tidurnya sampai pagi.

Suara alaram jam bekernya berbunyi menembus alat pendengarannya, dengan malas diraihnya jam beker itu lalu mematikan bunyinya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya yang agak perih. _Pasti efek karena menangis sampai pagi. _Ia menyambar handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi kamarnya. Sakura memutar kenop pintunya dan masuk kedalam, dilihatnya sekilas bayangannya dikaca _wastafel_.

"Kau terlihat seperti _Infanteri_, Sakura." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan segera berlalu dari kaca _wastafel_ itu, ia memasuki _bathup _yang sebelumnya telah ia isi dengan air beraroma _Jasmine_ guna menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk masih melilit ditubuhnya yang mungil. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah lemari pakaian, dengan kedua tangannya ia membuka lemari kayu itu. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengambil celana _jeans_ bermodel _skinny_, baju kain tanpa lengan berwarna _cream_, dan sepatu bertali model androgini dari rak sepatunya. Setelah selesai, Sakura berjalan kearah meja riasnya sambil menenteng sepatunya dan meletakannya di dekat pintu. Sakura mematut dirinya dicermin, pandangannya tiba-tiba terfokus pada lengan kanannya.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada disini? Sejak kapan?" Ucap Sakura bingung, tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanannya. Sakura berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu yang menempel dilengan kanannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Benda ini benar-benar menggangu..." Desahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi kearah lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan _turtle neck_ berwarna _plum_ dari lemarinya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya itu. _Setidaknya ini bisa menutupi tanda berbentuk garis horizontal yang tiba-tiba muncul dilengan kanannya itu_, pikir Sakura. Segera disambarnya sepatu androgini yang diletakannya didekat pintu, dipakaikannya ke kakinya dan Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya sambil menenteng tas.

...

...

Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan perlahan. Atensinya menuju meja makan yang kini ditempati oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah itu.

"Hai, Saku-chan... Bagaimana tidurmu?" Sapa ibunya, nyonya Haruno itu menampakkan senyuman diwajahnya yang masih dibilang terlihat muda. Sakura membalas senyuman ibunya.

"Sangat nyenyak Kaa-san!" Ujarnya seraya menarik kursi yang berada diseberang ibunya dan tak lama menghenyakkan pantatnya dikursi besi aluminium hitam yang mengkilat.

Tentu saja ia berbohong. Tadi malam ia bahkan tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Mimpi aneh itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Nyonya Haruno itu tersenyum dan mengangsurkan sepiring _sandwich_ kearah Sakura yang menerimanya dengan ekpresi ringisan. "Aku tidak suka benda aneh ini!" Ia dengan cepat menyingkirkan benda berwarna hijau—selada—didalam _sandwich_nya. Ibunya hanya cemberut melihat kelakuan putrinya yang semata wayang itu.

"Sakura—"

**Teet... Teet…**

Sebuah suara klakson menginterupsi pembicaraan kepala keluarga Haruno yang kini mencari sumber dari biang keributan dirumahnya. Sakura berjengit, ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah ayahnya yang menahan amarah. Sakura menepuk jidadnya agak keras.

"Waah! Sepertinya aku hampir telat!" Ucapnya pura-pura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Waktunya aku berangkat kekampus!" Imbuhnya sambil mengecup pipi ibunya dan ayahnya, dan segera berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Gomen sudah lama menunggu, senpai!" Sasuke agak kaget, atensinya menuju Sakura yang kini mengetuk kaca mobilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu mobil_ Lamborghini _hitamnya.

"Aa! Daijobu!" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Suara deru halus mesin mobil membuat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh. Ia mendapati Ino yang keluar dari mobil _Mazda _birunya. Tak lama mata Ino membulat. Ia agak kaget mendapati Sasuke ada didepan rumah Sakura.

"Ha-hai! Sakura!" Ucap Ino agak canggung seraya melambai kearahnya.

Sakura membalas melambai kearah Ino. "Hai! Ino!" Serunya. Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menampakkan raut wajah terganggu akan kehadiran gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya. Mungkin saja dia salah satu _fangirls_nya yang gemar memata-matainya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." Bisik Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia berjalan kearah Ino yang kini menunjukkan senyuman kecil diparas cantiknya.

"Ya ampun Ino! Aku lupa mengirimimu pesan. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menjemputku." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk jidadnya. Senyum kecil Ino kini memudar. Ia memasang tampang cemberut.

"Baiklah! Bersenang-senanglah dengan pacar barumu! Dan lupakan teman baikmu ini!" Ucap Ino dengan cepat memasuki mobilnya. Sakura yang melihat ulah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba marah itu mencoba mengetuk kaca mobil Ino.

"Ino! Buka! Aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu." Ucap Sakura masih setia mengetuk kaca mobil Ino agak keras. Ino mengacuhkan Sakura dan dengan segera menstater mobilnya. Mobil _Mazda _biru itu berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang kini pucat pasi.

"Bagus! Aku dapat satu masalah lagi!" Sakura mendecih, Sasuke yang paham akan situasi yang baru saja dialami kekasihnya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei! Kenapa gadis pirang itu tiba-tiba marah padamu?" Sasuke menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat tampang cemberut Sakura dengan gemas mencubit kedua pipi Sakura yang sedikit _chubby_ itu. Sakura meringis. Ia menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Aku ini perempuan Sasuke. Tenagamu itu luar biasa kuat sekali." Ucap Sakura mengelus pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat ulah Sakura yang menggembungkan pipinya. Malahan ia terlihat lebih err... _kawaii_.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa hanya mendengus dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersadar dihadapannya Sakura telah menghilang, dengan segera ia berlari kecil dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Sakura. "Aku hanya bercanda! Kau itu lucu sekali kalau cemberut." Ucap Sasuke dan efeknya Sakura masih saja tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke yang memang orangnya tidak suka diacuhkan, ia langsung menyambar lengan Sakura dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura kehadapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Ternyata kalau kau sedang marah, sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan antara candaan dan fakta." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Sakura membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Tentu saja! Itu kuanggap sebagai penghinaan!" Ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya-lagi.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar membuatmu tak marah lagi?" Tanya Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh rambut model pantat ayamnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sebuah suara tawa menembus alat pendengaran Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karena Jengkel, dengan gesit ia merangkum wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke menunduk, dan membungkam bibir merah muda Sakura yang kini terbuka lebar. Karena tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan. Lidahnya masuk menerobos tanpa izin kedalam hangatnya mulut Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget, memelototkan matanya. Ciuman pertamanya, telah diambil oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Betapa bangganya ia. Baru dua hari yang lalu Sasuke menyatakan pernyataan cintanya, sekarang ia sudah mendapat ciuman gratis dari si _womanizer_ yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Sakura perlahan menutup kedua matanya menikmati lidah Sasuke yang menginvasi didalam mulutnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura yang kini menikmati ciumannya, bersorak girang dalam hati, tentunya. Apa jadinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan tampang keren berteriak girang dipinggir jalan?

Sakura yang menyadari lidah Sasuke telah meninggalkan mulutnya, kini ia mencoba menggoda Sasuke dengan menjilat bibirnya perlahan. Karena tanpa sengaja sepatu _converse_ Sasuke menginjak kaki Sakura yang berbalut sepatu androgini. Tak ayal membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya, menjerit. Sebentar lagi lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sakura. Kegiatan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara gonggongan anjing dan dehaman seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka. Sontak kedua pasangan yang tengah dimabuk nafsu itu memisahkan diri mereka. Wajah mereka merona merah.

Seseorang yang mereka ketahui sebagai pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu melengos pergi seraya menarik tali yang terikat dikalung anjingnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang kini diliputi dengan aura kecanggungan.

"Eetooo... ki-kita lebih baik berang-kat saja Sasuke." Bagus! Sekarang Sakura tertular penyakit gagap mahasiswi bernama Hinata yang memiliki ayah sebagai dekan dikampusnya itu.

Sasuke hanya merespon dengan anggukan. Ia perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. Membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Sakura. Setelah Sakura masuk. Ia berjalan memutari mobilnya, dan membuka pintu mobil pengemudi. Sasuke menstater mobilnya, ia mengatur perseneling dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya perlahan. Mobil _Lamborghini_ itu melesat menuju tempat mereka biasanya menuntut ilmu, Universitas Sapporo.

...

...

"Aku ke kelasku dulu." Ucap Sakura yang kini hendak membuka kenop pintu mobil.

Dengan segera Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Tunggu!" Sakura menoleh, satu alisnya terangkat. Ia mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah memerah bak tomat busuk. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, dengan refleks ia menggerakan tangan kanannya guna menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya membuang wajahnya kesamping. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ia menatap Sakura intens tentu saja sebelumnya ia telah menyamarkan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya yang putih itu.

"Aku tidak sakit Sakura." Tangan Sasuke bergerak keatas, mengambil tangan Sakura yang masih setia menyentuh dahinya. Ia menggenggam tangan gadisnya itu dengan lembut.

"Gomen, soal yang tadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu dipinggir jalan."

Sakura melayangkan pikirannya disaat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Rona merah menjalar dipipi mulusnya. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Daijobu! Aku sebagai pacarmu tidak berhak marah!" Ucapnya sambil menunduk karena malu.

Lama keheningan tercipta. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua agak canggung. Sakura segera tersadar. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke perlahan. "Sasuke aku harus kekelas dulu. Sebentar lagi Shizune sensei masuk kelas. Sampai jumpa!" Ucap Sakura membuka kenop pintu mobil kemudian menutupnya perlahan. Ia melengos pergi meninggalkan mobil _Lamborghini_ Sasuke yang terparkir ditempat biasanya.

Sakura bergegas menuju kelasnya, sebelumnya ia mengambil tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam dari Hinata. Sakura membawa tumpukan buku yang begitu berat itu menuju kelasnya. Tak sengaja atensinya mendapati siluet sahabat kuningnya, Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor kampus. Ia bertekad untuk menemui Ino dan menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang belum diketahuinya.

"Ino… Ino-chaaan!" Teriaknya seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tapi Ino tetap tidak menoleh kearahnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya dalam, apa Ino sebegitu marahnya padanya? Sakura tahu ia memang salah, tidak menceritakan perihal ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Ino sama seperti _fangirls_ Sasuke lainnya, ia mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang tampan itu. Sakura berasumsi Ino akan marah karena ia menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, makanya ia belum berani menceritakan hal itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, sesuatu yang akan disembunyikan dengan perlahan akan terungkap juga, bukan?

"Hey! Perlu bantuan?" Sebuah suara khas laki-laki menembus alat pendengaran Sakura. Sakura berjengit, ia kaget.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang yang menyapanya. "Sasori!" Jeritnya. Sasori nyengir, menambah kesan imut yang memang wajahnya sudah tercetak(?) imut dari sananya.

"Sasori! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" Ucap Sakura seraya menyodok perutnya Sasori pelan.

"Ittai! Sakit tahu!" Jerit Sasori seraya pura-pura mengelus perutnya yang sakit. Tak lama atensinya mengarah pada Ino yang kini sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman sepergosipannya. Sasori menatap Sakura yang menatap Ino dengan pandangan nanar. Kening Sasori mengerut dalam. '_Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka.'_

"Ada apa? Kau punya masalah dengan Ino?" Tanya Sasori yang kini membuka mulutnya.

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori. Ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Dengan seenak jidadnya ia merangkul Sakura dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura perlahan."Wah! Wah! Kalian itu masih seperti anak kecil saja, bertengkar."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, ia dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari bahunya dan menatap tajam Sasori. "Apanya yang anak kecil? Aku yang salah Sasori. Seharusnya sebelum aku menerima Sasuke aku memberitahu Ino. Ia pasti sangat marah padaku." Ucap Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

Sasori yang sedari tadi belum menganalisa permasalahan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, kini ia mengangguk singkat. '_Ternyata masalah seorang pemuda, sepele sekali. Dasar gadis-gadis sekarang, bikin repot saja!'_ Batinnya.

"Aku yakin, kalian nanti akan berbaikan juga." Ucap Sasori menampakkan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja!" Tambahnya.

"Ha'i! Ha'i! Tapi, sebelumnya bawakan ini untukku!" Sakura menyerahkan semua tumpukan buku-bukunya kepada Sasori. Sasori dengan reflek mendekap tumpukan buku Sakura yang hampir jatuh kelantai.

"Oi! Ini tidak adil!" Protes Sasori.

"Kau juga tidak adil apabila membiarkanku kencing dicelana, hehehe..." Ucap Sakura tertawa tertahan, kadang meringis menahan panggilan alamnya.

"Aaah... ya sudahlah! Sana!" Desah Sasori. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan melengos pergi menuju toilet wanita yang tepat bersebelahan dengan ruangan kelas yang tidak pernah dipakai. Ia memasuki toilet, tak lama kemudian sebuah suara gadis menjerit mengagetkannya.

"Hiks… INI SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA IA YANG MENDAPATKAN SASUKE-SAMA? Hiks!"

Sakura menelan ludahya. _Bukan timing yang tepat_, pikirnya. Ia kenal suara gadis itu, tidak lain adalah suara Kin. _Fangirls_ Sasuke nomor satu yang selalu saja berteriak paling nyaring apabila ia melihat Sasuke dengan bebas berkeliaran dikoridor kampus. Apa boleh buat karena tak tahan lagi ia perlahan memasuki bilik toilet. Sakura berharap Kin yang mengamuk itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan mendobrak bilik toiletnya kemudian menyiksanya sampai mati seperti yang sering ia lihat di drama, tokoh antagonis yang mem_bullying_ tokoh protagonis.

Sakura membuka penutup _westafel_nya, dan duduk diatasnya. Sebelumnya ia membuka _belt_, kancing dan _zipper skiny jeans_nya. Setelah ia sudah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya, ia masih bergeming di dalam bilik toilet itu. Tentu saja ia sudah menutup _zipper_ dan mengancing _skinny jeans_nya lalu memasang _belt_nya, kembali. Kin yang berada disebelahnya masih saja berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Ia meluruskan kakinya yang agak penat. Matanya mulai agak berat, dan melelahkan. Kemarin malam ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Sesekali ia menguap. Teriakan Kin nampak mengabur dari pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi gelap.

_Gadis muda berambut kecoklatan dengan mata teduh dan kulit putih, berlari menaiki undakan tangga sebuah Mercusuar. Ia terus berlari, napasnya kepayahan._

_**DBUKK**_

_Gadis itu terjatuh dan badannya sukses menggelincir ditangga itu, untunglah tangan gadis muda itu bisa memegang sesuatu yang kuat sehingga tubuhnya berhenti menggelincir. Dilihatnya kebawah, sosok bertudung hitam itu sudah berada didekatnya dan ia membawa sabit ditangan kanannya. Tangannya yang bebas meraih ujung kaki gadis malang itu dan berusaha menariknya. Gadis itu meronta dan dengan cepat dilepasnya sepatunya dari kakinya, gadis itu segera berdiri dan berlari lagi menaiki undakan tangga itu. Dilihatnya pintu besi putih, segera ia membuka pintu itu dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok bertudung hitam itu sudah ada didepannya, Gadis itu hendak melarikan diri lagi, tapi dengan cepat tangannya dicengkram oleh sosok itu, Ia melemparkan gadis itu tepat dipagar pembatasnya. Gadis itu terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap sosok bertudung hitam itu yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengangkat sabitnya dengan tatapan nanar. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, gadis itu mencoba bangkit, dengan langkah pasti dinaikinya pagar pembatas Mercusuar itu, tapi say__a__ng__.__.. sabit sosok bertudung hitam itu, sudah lebih dahulu membelah tubuhnya secara horizontal, potongan sebelah kiri gadis itu, terjun bebas ketebing pantai, membentur batu. __J__antung, ginjal, paru-paru kiri serta usus-ususnya tercerai berai. Sosok bertudung hitam itu mengamati sisa tubuh sebelah kanan gadis itu._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura dan satu semburan air ternyata bisa membangunkannya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Anoo… Sakura, daijobu?" Tanya sebuah suara feminin yang nampak canggung. Sakura mendongak menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini memasang wajah cemas.

Sakura membelalakan matanya, ia tak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya. "Ino, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyeka wajahnya yang basah.

"Eeeeto... Aku tak sengaja mendengar seseorang sedang berteriak, ketika aku berada dibilik toilet disebelah." Telunjuk Ino menunjuk bilik toilet disebelah kirinya. Sakura sempat berpikir untung saja yang membangunkannya adalah Ino bukan Kin. Apa jadinya nanti Kin menemukannya sedang tertidur dibilik toilet dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan Sakura tidak waras atau hobi menghabiskan waktunya dibilik toilet, dan menyebarkan gosip fitnah itu. Ia bergidik memikirkan gosip murahan itu menyebar. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah ditimpa gosip miring tentang dirinya, kecuali gosip mengenai dirinya yang dikira menggoda Sasuke, hingga Sasuke mau menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sudah cukup, satu gosip murahan itu saja yang tersebar. Ia tidak mau mendengar yang lainnya. Maklum saja, Sakura gadis yang bertekad selalu menjaga catatan bersih didalam hidupnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

Ino yang sadar dengan keaadaan Sakura yang dibilang tak enak dipandang itu—bajunya serta surainya yang berwarna merah muda pucat itu basah—kini membuka mulutnya. "Gomen Sakura, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membangunkanmu. Jadi... kusiram saja dengan air." Ucap Ino seraya tersenyum prihatin. Sakura hanya nyengir lebar. Ia tahu Ino merasa tidak enak dengannya, karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tak apa-apa Ino. Eetoo..."

"Gomenasai Sakura!" Ino tiba-tiba berojigi dihadapannya.

Alis Sakura bertautan. "Hah?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Gomen, karena tadi pagi aku marah-marah tak jelas padamu. Aku hanya kesal karena kukira kau tak peduli lagi padaku. Aku sama sekali tak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, waktu itu. Aku benar-benar sahabat egois. Gomen."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Ino. Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu Ino. Ino meluruskan tubuhnya dan mendongak menatap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyuman tulus. "Aku juga salah, tidak memberitahumu yah... aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, aku takut kau marah padaku—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah sama sekali." Balas Ino lantang. "Malahan aku senang akhirnya kau mendapat seseorang yang kau cintai." Tatapan Ino melembut. Ino menggerakan tangannya, mengambil tangan Sakura yang berada dibahunya. Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padamu, katakan saja padaku. Biar kuhajar muka sok kerennya itu." Ucap Ino tertawa terbahak dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou, Ino."

Ino menghentikan tawanya dan memandangi pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura. "Sakura, kau bawa baju ganti tidak?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menurunkan atensinya mengarah pada baju _turtle neck _yang dikenakannya. "Aku tidak membawa sama sekali Ino. Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya seraya memeras air yang menyerap di bajunya.

"Tenang Sakura, aku bawa ganti baju. Tunggu sebentar." Ino merogoh tas berwarna jingganya. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia perlukan. Ino menyodorkan _tank top _berwarna putih yang dilapisi dengan _hem _berlengan panjang bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam.

"Ini!" Sakura mengambil dua potong pakaian itu dengan gesit.

"Arigatou! Aku ganti baju dulu!" Ucapnya.

"Kutunggu didepan!" Teriak Ino yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu toilet dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Ia melepaskan _turtle neck_ yang kini basah kuyup akibat perbuatan Ino yang menyiramnya dengan segayung air. Sakura mematut dirinya didepan cermin, pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah tanda horizontal yang awal mulanya hanya garis horizontal yang biasa saja. Kini nampak jelas, bertambah panjang dan menghitam. Tanda itu menorehkan angka satu pada lengan kanannya.

'_Apa ini?' _Batinnya berkecamuk.

**Tok… Tok…**

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu toilet. "Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Ino khawatir.

"Ha'i! Aku baik-baik saja Ino!" Balasnya seraya memasang _tank top _putih dan melapisinya dengan _hem _bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam.

...

...

"Kalian semua buka halaman 560, baca dan kemudian jawab pertanyaan yang tertera di buku itu. Saya beri waktu 5 menit untuk membaca, wakatta?" Shizune nama dosen yang mengajar sastra bahasa perancis itu berjalan perlahan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ha'i!" Jawab semua mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu dengan serempak.

"Oi… Sakura! Tadi kau kemana saja, huh?" Bisik Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura yang duduk ditempat duduknya seperti biasa, diantara Sasori dan Ino.

"Sudahlah Sasori!" Ucap Ino menginterupsi.

Alis Sasori tertarik keatas. "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasori. Ia menoleh, menatap wanita berambut hitam yang kini duduk santai membenamkan wajahnya kesebuah buku tebal. Karena merasa _timing _yang tepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sasori. "Sakura sedang mengalami hari-hari yang berat." Bisik Ino.

"Ha?" Bisik Sasori agak terkejut.

Sakura yang mulai jengkel dengan ulah kedua temannya yang dengan sengaja mengacaukan konsentrasi membacanya kini mulai angkat bicara. "Hey, kalian! Kalian tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Shizune sensei barusan?" Sakura menegur Ino dan Sasori yang asyik menggosip tentang dirinya.

"Anoo.. etoooo…"

"Hn! Kami mendengar dengan jelas, nona _pinky_!" Potong Sasori jengkel, karena Sakura menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Ino.

Urat saraf dikepala Sakura mengencang. "Baguslah!" Ujarnya pura-pura kesal dan kembali membaca tulisan yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Wanita berperawakan mungil itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan perlahan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang menatapnya tanda tanya. "Waktu untuk membaca sudah habis. Silahkan jawab pertanyaan tersebut." Ia menunjuk tulisan yang terpampang diatas _white board _yang berada dibelakangnya. "dan jangan melihat teks yang sudah kalian baca." Tambahnya sambil menyeringai seram.

"Ha-Ha'i!" Jawab mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu gugup.

Sasori dan Ino memposisikan kembali tubuh mereka. Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan. '_Akhirnya mereka tidak menganggu lagi.'_ Batinnya. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia tanpa sengaja tertidur dibilik toilet. Mimpi aneh itu menghantuinya lagi. _Apa maksud dari semua ini_?

Shizune yang menyadari Sakura termenung, menyapa gadis bersurai merah muda pucat itu. "Sakura-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

Sapaan dari dosennya itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap dosennya. Tersenyum meyakinkan sang dosen. "Aaa… Tak apa-apa Shizune sensei!"

Shizune mengangguk singkat. "O.K! Lanjutkan menjawab pertanyaannya!" Ia kembali pada rutinitas awalnya membaca buku yang berada dihadapannya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap tulisan diatas _whiteboard_. Tangannya dengan lincah menorehkan tinta hitam diatas kertas putih yang dimintanya dari Ino. '_Semoga saja mimpi itu tidak berarti apa-apa.'_

"Hey! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Sakura? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sasori, kini mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon tua yang disekitarnya ditumbuhi tanaman _clover_.

"Iie!" Bantahnya. "Aku hanya merasa kepalaku sangat berat, dan akhir-akhir ini tidurku selalu tidak nyenyak." Ucap Sakura seraya memijat-mijat keningnya perlahan.

Ino yang sedang membaca majalah _fashion_, atensinya beralih menatap Sakura "Apa kau sudah kedokter?" Tanyanya cemas.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Hah~ belum! Tapi sepertinya Insomnia biasa." Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan. Matanya terpejam sesaat, lalu mendongak menatap langit yang menampilkan untaian kanvas yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah dengan gradasi jingga. Ia tersadar, atensinya mengarah jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "Ya ampun!" Jeritnya.

Sasori dan Ino yang nampak kaget menoleh kearah Sakura. "Aku berjanji dengan Sasuke senpai pulang bersama. Kenapa aku sempat melupakannya." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia memperbaiki _tank top_ dan _hem _berlengan panjang yang terlihat kumal. "Mata nee~" Ia melengos pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sasori seraya melambai.

"Hm, mata nee!" ucap Ino dan Sasori hampir bersamaan membalas lambaiannya.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasori yang masih melihat kepergian Sakura. Sasori yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh ke arah Ino.

Satu alis Sasori terangkat. "Nande?"

Ino langsung memamerkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Antar kan aku ya?"

"Tidak mau! Kau 'kan bawa mobil!" Ucap Sasori acuh, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

"Saso-chan~ Kau tega sekali padaku!" Ucap Ino setengah berteriak. Tapi yang diteriakinya malah acuh tak acuh sambil terus berjalan menjauh darinya.

...

...

Sakura nampak sedang memikirkan mimpi-mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggu tidurnya.

'_Ah~ pasti ada sebuah penjelasan! Yah aku yakin!'_ Batinnya sambil memandang kosong kedepan.

"Sakura! Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi menonton? Aku punya film bagus!" Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengurangi konsentrasi menyetirnya. Yang ditanya malah tidak merespon.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih memandang kedepan. _'Sepertinya sedang melamun.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Sakura! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menepuk pelan bahu Sakura. Ia sengaja menepikan mobilnya, guna mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya itu.

Tak elak tepukannya itu membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini memasang tampang cemas. "Eh?" Ucap Sakura seperti baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya serius sekali!" Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan tangannya di bahu Sakura.

"Eh? Iie!" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya seputar tugas-tugas kuliah!" Elaknya. Ia enggan menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Memang apa yang mau ia ceritakan? Seputar mimpi-mimpi horornya? Paling-paling Sasuke akan berkomentar 'Itu hanya mimpi! Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan!'

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Iie! Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan "Begitu?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan, menstater mobilnya. Mobilnya kembali melesat menuju kediaman Haruno. "Kalau kau perlu bantuanku! Aku akan selalu _stand by_ 24 jam!" Ucap Sasuke ditengah-tengah keheningan yang melanda.

Sakura yang masih memikirkan tentang mimpi anehnya itu, kemudian menoleh menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Ha'i! Arigatou senpai!"

Tak lama deru halus mesin mobil _Lamborghini _itu berhenti. Sakura yang telah menyadari berada didepan rumahnya, kini menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kau mau masuk?" Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke hanya meresponnya dengan gelengan singkat. Tentu saja ia agak takut menemui kedua orang tua Sakura. Terlebih dengan kelakuannya dipagi hari tadi, membunyikan klakson dengan seenak jidadnya. Sakura tersenyum. Ia hendak membuka kenop pintu mobil Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segera menahan tangan Sakura.

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menutup matanya. _Apakah Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi? _Pikirnya. Tapi tak lama sebuah suara click terdengar. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Saku-chan... kau lupa melepaskan _seatbelt_nya." Bisik Sasuke, wajahnya berada disamping telinga Sakura. Membuat Sakura melebarkan matanya. Oh! _Hell_! Sekarang ia nampak bodoh dihadapan Sasuke. Ia menundukan wajahnya karena malu. Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura tak merespon apa-apa, kini ia memundurkan wajahnya, masih menciptakan jarak sekitar tiga puluh senti. Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh dagunya agar ia bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Hembusan nafas Sasuke beraroma mint itu menerpa wajah Sakura, sontak membuat rona merah menjalar dipipinya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"A-aku masuk dulu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya kembali, duduk bersandar dikursi pengemudi. Sakura membuka kenop pintu mobil Sasuke. Ia keluar dari mobil. Sebelum ia menutup pintu perlahan. Sakura tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok, senpai!" Ucapnya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura, ia membalas senyuman kekasihnya. "Hn!"

**BLAM**

Pintu mobil itu tertutup. Sebuah seringaian terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan itu. "Dasar gadis lugu." Gumam Sasuke yang masih memandang punggung Sakura yang kini tak terjangkau oleh pandangannya.

...

...

_Seorang gadis muda tengah berlari disebuah labirin gelap. Napasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya. Rambutnya yang pirang, agak berantakan dan mata birunya memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dengan cepat, gadis itu masuk kesalah satu pintu tua yang didapatkannya disekitar situ, menutupnya lalu menahan pintu itu dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya. Gadis itu, menangis ketakutan saat pintu itu berusaha didobrak dari luar, hampir saja terbuka, untunglah gadis itu masih kuat menahannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, sepertinya sesuatu yang mendobrak itu sudah berlalu entah kemana, gadis itu melongsor kelantai dan menangis sambil memeleluk kakinya. Sakura melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu, dengan takut-takut dihampirinya gadis malang itu, Sakura mengusap rambut pirang gadis itu, berusaha menenangkannya tapi tidak berpengaruh._

"_**Your Afraid, Honey**__"_

_Sakura mendengar sebuah suara, dengan cepat dia membalikan badannya, Sakura ternganga, wajahnya menampakan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Dilihatnya gadis itu juga ketakutan sama sepertinya, dengan cepat tangan gadis itu meraih gagang pintu tua itu, berusaha membukanya tapi tidak bisa, Sakura berusaha membantunya juga, tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa membuka pintu itu_

"_**Y**__**ou can't go from this place**__" Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan bersiap mengayunkan sabitnya kearah mereka berdua._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Gadis itu dan Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat sabit itu menyentuh leher mereka berdua._

_**JRASSS**_

_Darah segar mengalir membasahi ruangan itu dan juga muka dan tubuh Sakura, Sakura berusaha membuka matanya yang tadi ditutupnya, dan dia hampir kehilangan akal melihat potongan kepala gadis muda itu tergeletak tidak jauh dari Sakura berada, Sakura membekap mulutnya, ia meringis pelan. Dilihatnya sosok bertudung hitam itu mengangkat potongan kepala gadis malang itu dan membawanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sosok itu kini berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, Sakura semakin gemetar keringat dingin sudah membanjiri tubuhnya, ingin sekali rasanya dia berlari tapi kakinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Sekarang sosok bertudung hitam itu, mengayunkan sabitnya kearah Sakura dan.._

"KYAAAAAAAAA..." Sakura terpelonjak bangun.

"hhh...hhhh...hhhh... mimpi seperti itu lagi!" gumamnya seraya mengelap keringat didahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dituruninya tangga menuju lantai bawah dan segera menuju kedapur. Ia membuka salah satu pintu lemari es dua pintu dihadapannya, mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu meneguknya.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung sempurna diatas pintu, menunjukkan pukul tiga menjelang pagi. Dikembalikannya botol air mineral yang dipegangnya dan berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Ketika kakinya akan melangkah menaiki anak tangga pertama, matanya tertuju pada sebuah cairan berwarna merah pekat tercecer dianak tangga. Disentuhnya cairan itu dan menciumnya.

'_Akh! Baunya sangat amis. Tidak salah lagi! ini darah'_ Batinnya. Diikutinya bercak-bercak darah tadi hingga bercak darah itu menghilang tepat didepan kamarnya.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa bercak darah ini menuju kamarku?'_ Batinnya. Dengan ragu dibukanya pintu kamarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Ia menjerit histeris. Ketika tiba-tiba sesosok mayat yang ia yakini adalah mayat ayahnya tergantung terbalik dipintu, kepala mayat tersebut kini tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia segera bergerak mundur, matanya terus mengamati tanpa kedip mayat didepannya. Mayat itu hampir tak berbentuk, wajah tampan ayahnya kini telah rusak parah, salah satu matanya hampir terlepas jika tidak ditahan oleh urat matanya, tulang hidungnya remuk hingga darah terus mengalir dari sana.

"Tou...san!" Ucapnya lirih sambil menatap nanar kearah mayat itu. Ia membungkam mulutnya, kakinya lemas, tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang hingga ia tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya dan terjatuh. Air matanya mulai keluar dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'_Sebenarnya siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini!'_ Pikirnya.

Matanya membelalak dan tangisnya bertambah keras saat kepala ayahnya terpotong dan jatuh menggelinding kearahnya. Dilihatnya orang yang menebas kelapa ayahnya, seseorang dengan tudung hitam serta pakaian yang serba hitam dengan sabit panjang ditangannya.

'_Dia...dia... dia yang selalu ada dimimpiku!_ _Dia yang telah membunuh gadis-gadis itu dan juga... Tousan!'_ Pikirnya sambil terus memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH OTOO-SANKU?" Teriak Sakura pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab hanya menyeringai kearahnya. Sosok itu kini mendekat kearahnya dan akan menghujamnya dengan sabit yang digenggamnya. Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari menuruni tangga.

"OKAA-SAN!" Teriak Sakura berharap ibunya dapat mendengar teriakannya. Tapi hanya keheningan yang ia dengar.

Sakura berusaha menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Tujuannya sekarang adalah kamar ibunya. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar ibunya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura kembali berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh ibunya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kedua kakinya entah kenapa masuk kedalam bak sampah. Tangannya tergantung pada gantungan baju layaknya kaos tangan. Badan bagian atasnya terbelah-belah lagi menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang berceceran di atas tempat tidur. Badan bagian bawahnya berhamburan dilantai, nasibnya sama seperti tubuh bagian atas. Darah mengalir disetiap potongan-potongan tubuh tersebut. Dan yang paling membuatnya _shock_, kepala ibunya dengan mata yang masih terbuka tergantung pada lampu hias yang berada dikamar tersebut.

Sakura terduduk lemas. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut tak karuan dan membuat pandangannya berbayang. Ia mulai menangis kembali dengan tangisan yang lebih keras.

"_Don't cry, Baby!"_

Sakura melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Kini terlihat jelas sosok bertudung hitam dengan sabit ditangannya mendekat kearahnya.

Sakura bergerak kebelakang berusaha menjauh dari sosok mengerikan itu dan sosok itupun semakin mendekat.

"_Hey! Don't move! I'll not hurt you! But I want to kill you!"_ Ucap sosok itu seraya terkekeh.

Sakura terpojok saat tubuhnya menyentuh dinding dibelakangnya. Sosok bertudung hitam itupun kini berdiri tepat didepannya. Sosok itu kemudian berjongkok. Ia memegang dagu Sakura. Hingga Sakura memandang langsung mata sendu sosok didepannya. Mata itu tidak asing baginya. Ia seperti pernah melihat mata itu disuatu tempat entah dimana.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran deras membasahi piyama yang melekat pada tubuh Sakura. Ia memandang takut sosok bertudung hitam dihadapannya. Sosok itu menempelkan sabitnya keleher putih jenjang Sakura.

**Glek! **

Sakura tampak menelan ludahnya saat sosok itu mulai menekan sabitnya. Sosok itu terlihat menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ia dengan cepat menggerakkan sabitnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

_**Haaaaaaaaaii Minna! Saya author pendatang baru di FFn. Saya tidak menyangka akan mempublish ulang dan merombak fic—yang sebenarnya berasal dari fic collab kami dengan karakter berbeda, tentunya kekekeke~**_

_**Ide alurnya memang pure dari kami. Maaf kalau ada typo sana sini, ataupun miss typo. Kami sudah sangat berusaha. *sigh* Eetooo... maafkan kami, kami *terutama saya* tidak terlalu lihai membuat deskripsi SasuSaku kissing scene... Aaaaaaaaargh! Pasti sangat aneh! *ojigi***_

_**Yep! Keep or delete?**_

_**We want RnR, pleaseeee?**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Nyan himeko, Vanille Yacchan, and Eun bling-bling...**_


	2. Story 2 : Appearance of The Mark 19

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto ****belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance, Horror**

**Rated : M [for Violence]**

**Warning : AU, OOCNESS, DEATH CHARA, TYPO'S, Diksi yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Nyan Himeko collab with Vanille Yacchan and Eun bling-bling**_

_**Proudly presents**_

**BLOODY 19****th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Story 2 : ****A****ppearance of****T****he ****Mark**** 19...]**

...

...

_**Previous Story...**_

_**Sosok itu menempelkan sabitnya keleher mulus Sakura. **_

_**Glek!**_

_**Sakura tampak menelan ludahnya saat sosok itu mulai menekan sabitnya. Sosok itu terlihat menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ia dengan cepat menggerakkan sabitnya.**_

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAA..."**_

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, yang semakin lama tampak semakin nyata baginya. Sakura mendekap mulutnya, napasnya tersengal-senggal. Keringat dingin membanjiri piyama tidurnya. Matanya sembab, air mata meluncur dengan deras membasahi pipi-pipinya yang mulus. Sakura teringat sesuatu, disibakannya lengan kanan piyama tidurnya.

"Kenapa benda ini semakin bertambah saja." Umpatnya, begitu melihat tanda berbentuk bulan sabit disebelah angka satu yang sebelumnya muncul secara tiba-tiba dilengan kanannya itu.

Sakura teringat mimpi buruknya itu, diraihnya ponsel biru yang ia letakan disamping jam bekernya, lalu segera menekan _speed dial_ 1.

"Kaa-san?" Pekik Sakura, begitu tersambung dengan orang yang ditelponnya itu.

"_Ada apa __Saku-chan__?"_

"Kaa-san, apa kaa-san dan otoo-san baik-baik saja? Maksudku kalian tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"_Tenanglah, __sayang__. Kaa-san baik-baik saja, err... kalau otoo-san dia agak sedikit lelah karena dari tadi terus mengemudi mobil."_

Sakura menarik napas lega

"_Sakura?"_

"Ha'i... Ha'i kaa-san..."

"_Jaga baik-baik dirimu selama kami pergi, wakatta?"_

"Ha'i, Kaa-san. Kalian juga... Sampaikan salamku untuk nenek."

"_Ya sudah, lanjutkan tidurmu lagi. Ayo sana... __**Have a nice dream, Honey**__"_

"Ha'i, Kaa-san..."

**Piip**

...

...

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Sasori mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sakura, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Sakura!" Pekik Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura, berusaha mengagetkan gadis itu, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Ino duduk dengan lunglai disamping Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Engg... Sasori..." Sasori menoleh, mendapati Ino memasang wajah meringis. "Aku ke toilet sebentar ya? O.K? Kau tetap disini jaga Sakura."

"Hn!" Jawab Sasori dengan malas.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kecil kearah toilet wanita. Tinggal Sasori dan Sakura yang duduk disana. Sasori menghela napas sebentar, lalu menyedot _soft drink_nya

"Sasori..."

Akhirnya Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasori segera menoleh dan menatap Sakura lekat.

"Hm?" Balasnya, seraya menaruh _soft drink_nya diatas rerumputan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon tua yang dikelilingi tanaman _clover_.

"Sasori, apa kau pernah bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Sakura yang menatap rerumputan hijau dihadapannya.

"Eh? Mimpi buruk? Apa ya?" Ucap Sasori seraya menyentuh dagunya, berpikir. "Sepertinya pernah, seperti diterkam laba-laba atau digigit serangga raksasa. Ya seperti itulah, memang kenapa?"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam kemudian berpaling menatap Sasori dan berbicara lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bermimpi buruk Sasori. Dan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu, sosok bertudung hitam... Aku takut Sasori, aku takut... Tolong aku." Isak Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sasori meluruskan punggungnya. Ia memegang pundak Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tapi Sasori, aku—"

"Sssttt... Tenanglah. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Potongnya seraya menyingkirkan tangannya dari pundak Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasori heran, Sasori tersenyum lalu menyuruh Sakura mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Lihat telapak tangan itu, kemudian pusatkan pikiranmu disana." Sakura mengangguk afirmatif. "Bayangkan buah yang kau suka, kau suka apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengangguk singkat. "Jeruk!" Ucapnya.

Sasori mengangguk singkat. "Bagus, bayangkan jeruk di area ini." Ia menunjuk telapak tangan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian Sasori membuka suaranya lagi. "Apa kau sudah berhasil membayangkannya?" Sakura menganguk, matanya masih menatap telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasori mendorong telapak tangan Sakura hingga membentur wajahnya dengan keras. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan, sementara Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahahaha, Kalau saja kau bisa lihat ekspresimu tadi. Kau pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak Sakura. Ahahahahahahaha..." Sasori mengusap sedikit air matanya yang keluar dari ujung kelopak matanya, karena tertawa terbahak.

Sakura memicingkan tatapan mematikan kearah Sasori. "DASAR SASORI! Kau menipuku!" Geram Sakura.

Tangan Sakura bergerak memukul-mukul bahu Sasori, mereka berdua tampak senang, meskipun Sasori tetap mengaduh akibat pukulan Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Ino yang baru datang sambil menatap Sasori dan Sakura bergantian dengan ekspresi heran. Sasori dan Sakura saling bertatapan kemudian serentak tertawa bersama-sama, membuat Ino semakin heran.

Sakura dan Sasori menghentikan tawanya. Ino menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sudah acara tertawanya? Kalian ini seperti bukan bersahabat saja!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "Ha? Apa maksudmu Ino? Tentu saja Sasori sudah kuanggap seperti sahabat seperti dirimu." Sakura menyambar lengan Sasori dan merangkulnya. Sedangkan Sasori dengan cueknya menyandarkan kembali punggungnya dipohon tua dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Arrgh... Sakura, kau ini bodoh!" Ino menghenyakkan pantatnya diatas rerumputan. Ia menyingkirkan rangkulan tangan Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-melepasnya-? "Bagaimana nanti kau dilihat oleh Sasuke senpai? Habislah kau, jidad!" Ino menyentil jidad Sakura perlahan.

Sakura mengaduh, dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh jidadnya yang bisa dikatan err... lebar itu. "Benar juga, ya Ino-_pig_. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasuke senpai." Ucap Sakura dengan diakhiri tawa kecil.

Ino mendecakkan lidahnya. "Dasar, jidad ba~ka!" Ucap Ino seraya tertawa.

Sakura membuang wajahnya kesamping, berpura-pura kesal. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Ino menghentikan tawanya. Ia merogoh tas ungunya, dan mengambil ponsel _gray metalic_-_flip_nya. "Sakura, apa aku boleh menginap dirumahmu? Tadi kaa-san mu mengirimiku pesan, katanya kau sendirian dirumah, Jadi bagaimana?" Ino membuka _flip _ponselnya dan mengarahkannya kehadapan Sakura yang kini menatap Ino.

Sakura membaca pesan dari ibunya. Ia mengangguk singkat. "Boleh, aku senang kau mau menginap Ino." Sakura tersenyum lebar kearah Ino.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merapikan _dress_ _one piece_ ungu pucatnya yang terlihat kumal. "Kalau begitu... ayo, tapi kerumahku sebentar. Aku mau mengambil bajuku." Sahut Ino

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Oke!" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri disamping Ino.

Ino menoleh kearah Sasori yang masih berkutat dengan rutinitas awalnya. "Sasori mau ikut?" Tawar Ino.

Sasori membuka sebelah matanya. "Tidak Ah... Memangnya aku gadis-gadis seperti kalian? Seperti pesta piyama saja." Ia kembali menutup matanya, meresapi angin yang berhembus dengan malu-malu.

Ino mengembungkan pipinya. "Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, sampai besok..." Ino melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh pergi.

Sakura yang sudah beberapa senti meninggalkan tempat itu, menoleh. Ia menatap Sasori yang menyandarkan punggungnya seraya memejamkan matanya. "Sasori, arigatou leluconmu tadi!" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sasori menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Hn... Sudah sana pergi..." Usir Sasori.

Sakura memasang wajah mencibir. "Kau ini tidak ada lembut-lembutnya." Ucapnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya, berlari kecil menyusul Ino yang hampir menghilang oleh jangkauan matanya.

...

...

"Tunggu sebentar disini ya, Saku."

Ino segera menaiki undakan tangga meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk disofa besar berwarna _plum_ itu. Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangannya karena bosan menunggu Ino, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang lainnya keluar dari sebuah kamar dan duduk menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh? Teman Ino?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh, menatap pemuda berambut pirang, satu alisnya tertarik keatas. "Iya, kau?"

"Aku Sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucap pemuda itu sembari tersenyum memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Sebelum ia memperkenalkan dirinya, Sakura sempat berpikir _'Apa seluruh keluarga Ino mempunyai gen berambut pirang?'_ Sakura pernah bertemu sekali dengan kakaknya Ino, ketika ia membeli beberapa buket bunga di Yamanaka _Florist_. Kalau tak salah namanya Deidara. _'Dan tentu saja ia berambut pirang.' _Ia sempat merinding bagaimana kalau ia dihadapkan oleh seluruh keluarga Ino yang berambut pirang itu. _'Aku pasti orang yang paling kontras diseluruh keluarganya.'_ Batinnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. Sakura tersentak. Lamunannya seketika buyar. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Gomen! Namaku Haruno Sakura." Sahut Sakura.

Hening sejenak, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Eh... Haruno-san?" Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. "Naruto, panggil saja aku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa tak enak saja dipanggil dengan nama depannya terlebih itu adalah sepupu teman dekatnya.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ha'i Sakura-san," Sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya Sakura sudah terlebih dulu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Lebih baik tinggalkan saja _suffix_ –san, aku merasa aneh saja dipanggil begitu." Sakura nyengir, Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tiga jarinya.

"O.k! Sakura!" Teriaknya seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Sakura sempat _sweatdrop _melihat ulah Naruto yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengenalnya. Ternyata bukan hanya Ino yang suka bertingkah aneh dan cerewet.

Naruto berdeham. Mata birunya menatap lurus kearah mata hijau Sakura. "Bukan maksudku lancang, tapi sebaiknya kau harus jaga jarak dengan orang disekitarmu."

Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Hah? Kenapa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, ia menghela nafas perlahan. "Aku rasa auramu berwarna pekat Sakura, kau harus berhati-hati. Akan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya menimpamu." Wajahnya yang tadinya terkesan ceria kini menampakkan keseriusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura masih menampakkan raut kebingungan luar biasa.

Sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya, suara hentakan kaki Ino yang menuruni undakan tangga terdengar. "Hei! Sakura ayo kita berangkat."

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah Ino yang menggerek dua koper ungu besar miliknya. Sakura bangkit dari sofa berwarna _plum_. Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura.

"Kau itu mau minggat, ya? Banyak sekali membawa koper." Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan Ino memasang wajah mencibir.

"Dasar jidad. Kau tak tahu saja keperluan seorang gadis itu sangat banyak. Bahkan awalnya aku ingin membawa lima koper." Sahut Ino dengan entengnya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Dasar gadis maniak.'_ Batinnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi heran melihat Ino mengarak koper besar disampingnya.

Ino menoleh, menatap sepupunya yang bangkit dari sofa berwarna _plum_. "Aku mau menginap Naru-chan, ditempat Sakura ehehehe... bolehkan?"

Naruto nampak berpikir sebentar. Tak lama ia menganggukkan kepalanya, pertanda mengiyakan. "Ya!" Serunya. Sontak Ino membanting kedua kopernya kelantai dan langsung memeluk sepupu pirangnya, Naruto. "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

Sakura merasa Ino terlalu erat memeluk Naruto. Sebelum ada korban muncul karena ulah Ino, Sakura menepuk bahu Ino. "Hei! _Pig_! Kalau kau terlalu erat memeluk sepupumu itu, ia akan mati."

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Gomen... Gomenasai Naru-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ino memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto. Setelah Naruto bisa bernafas dengan normal, ia menghentikan ulah Ino dengan menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah! Aku tak apa-apa!" Naruto nyengir.

Ino mengusap dadanya pelan. "Yokatta! Aku bisa dimarahi Kushina obaa-chan kalau kau kenapa-napa."

Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahu Ino. "Ya sudah, hati-hati ya Ino. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar.

Sakura sempat berpikir Naruto itu sangat lihai memasang dua tampang berbeda. Kadang sangat serius dan itu _agak _sangat menakutkan dan kadang ia bisa sangat terlihat ceria dan bodoh.

"Ha'i! Kami berangkat dulu." Teriak Ino mengambil dua kopernya yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju pintu keluar.

Sakura yang masih menatap Ino, kini ia menoleh menatap Naruto. "Sampai jumpa! Mungkin lain kali kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Ya!"

"SAKURA!" Teriakan Ino menembus gendang telinga Sakura. Reflek ia berlari kecil, menghampiri Ino yang sudah tak sabaran.

'_Semoga saja gadis itu tak kenapa-napa.' _Batin Naruto. Ia menghela nafas dalam.

...

...

_Gadis berambut perak, tengah berlari di sebuah jalan yang gelap. Ia menghindari seseorang yang tengah mengejarnya. Bertudung hitam, membawa sabit, dan haus akan darah. Ia melihat sebuah rumah tua diseberang Alenea Street, ia berniat untuk bersembunyi di dalamnya. Mungkin persembunyian yang ia dapat, bisa dikatakan aman, disebelah lemari yang cukup tinggi dan menghubungkan keruang tengah. Kini ia dapat mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri. Detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, aliran darahnya mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya, yang tak dapat menahannya untuk mengeluarkan sebercak air dari matanya. _

_**Tap..**__**.**__**T**__**ap…**_

_Terdengar seseorang sedang berjalan di pelataran, matanya melirik waspada diantara perabot tua yang berlapis kain putih. Tak sengaja, ia melihat sebuah tombak besi terbengkalai di dekat meja bundar yang tepat berada di ruang tengah. Ia berjalan merunduk dan berhati-hati untuk mengambil tombak besi, untuk berjaga-jaga apabila orang-yang-haus-darah itu akan membunuhnya. _

_**Ckriet…**_

_Gadis itu tanpa sengaja menginjak sebuah beling vas bunga, ia mendekap mulutnya untuk tidak reflek berteriak. Perlahan ia masih berjalan merunduk, ia tetap menjaga __atensinya__ untuk mengawasi sesosok misterius bertudung hitam itu. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil tombak besi yang kini berusaha ia dapatkan._

_**J**__**RASS**__**…**_

_Darah segar mencuar, tangan kanannya ditebas oleh sosok bertudung hitam itu. Reflek tangan kirinya mengambil tombak besi itu, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tombak besi tersebut kearah sosok bertudung hitam, dengan tenaganya yang tersisa._

"_**Ehehehehe…**__** y**__**ou wanna **__**k**__**ill me, baby?**__"_ Seseorang bertudung hitam itu menyeringai.

"_**Yeah, I must kill **__**y**__**ou**__**.**__"_

_Tombak besi yang kini berada ditangan kirinya langsung ia lontarkan kearah tangan kanan__ orang itu__._

_**JLEBB…**_

_**Bravo**__! Tombak itu menembus pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengalir dengan riangnya. __Orang itu__ mencabut tombak itu dengan perlahan, terdengar sebuah rintihan dari mulutnya._

"_**You almost hurt me, you know!"**_

_Sosok bertudung hitam itu mendekat kearahnya, ia memainkan sabitnya kesebuah dinding setiap ia mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu agak menjaga jarak, ia mulai agak lemah karena kehabisan darah, tangan kanannya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan pekat yang begitu menggiurkan. _

"_**Ouw! This is annoying me!"**_

_Gadis itu bisa melihat sosok bertudung hitam itu sedang menjilati lukanya, yang diakibatkan oleh lontaran tombaknya tadi._

_Tak sengaja sedikit tudung hitam seseorang itu tersingkap, menampilkan sebuah mata berwarna hitam pekat. Gadis itu membelakkan matanya._ _**"Hey**__**!**__** I Know You!"**_

"_**Is that really?"**_ _Seseorang bertudung hitam itu tertawa mengejek._

"_**Yeah! But I'm not certain that you the-people-who-I-Know!"**__ Gagap gadis itu._

"_**You will know soon me, IN THE HELL!"**__ Teriaknya._

_**JLEEEB!**_

_Sabit itu berhasil ia lontarkan kearah mata gadis itu. Gadis itu roboh, tak berdaya. Selaput bening yang kini menjaga kornea matanya pecah akibat tertembus oleh sabit yang tiga kali lipat tajamnya pisau daging. Orang bertudung itu mencabut dengan paksa sabitnya, sehingga urat-urat mata gadis itu tidak bisa menahannya dan berhasil terlepas dari tempatnya. Darah mencuar dari matanya yang kini terlepas._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berteriak histeris.

Ino yang tertidur disamping Sakura, reflek bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia panik.

"ra... Sakura... Sakura... Kau kenapa? Tenang... Ssst... Tenanglah Sakura." Ino berusaha menenangkan temannya itu dengan memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura menangis dipelukan Ino, kali ini dia benar-benar ketakutan, mimpi-mimpi itu selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

"Ino, tolong aku... hiks." Isaknya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap lekat Sakura.

"Hiks... Pembunuh itu... Pembunuh bertudung hitam... hiks... aku takut Ino, aku takut." Air mata tak henti-hentinya bercucuran dikelopak mata Sakura.

"Tenanglah, itu cuma mimpi." Ia mengusap punggung Sakura perlahan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Ino, kau tidak mengerti. Orang itu mencoba menerorku. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan membunuhku." Sakura mendekap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus menenangkan pikiranmu."

Sakura membuka kancing piyamanya dan menyibakkan lengan kanan piyamanya itu.

"Kau lihat Ino, _tattoo_ ini, tiba-tiba saja muncul setiap kali aku habis bermimpi mengerikan itu, dan sekarang bertambah, garis melengkung ini sebelumnya tidak ada, tapi sekarang kau lihat." Sakura menunjuk sebuah _tatto_ yang berada dipergelangan tangan kanannya dengan telunjuknya.

Ino mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, memandang kearah lengan kanan Sakura yang menorehkan angka 1 dan angka 9 yang berwarna tidak sehitam angka 1 disampingnya.

"Tolong aku Ino... Tolong aku."

'_Apa maksudnya ini?'_ Batin Ino menatap nanar kearah Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**To Be Continue**

_**Silahkan gebuk saya sepuas-puasnya... Lama sekali gak update fic abal ini *siapa juga yang pengen baca?* ah~ bukan karena males nulis. Sebenarnya fic ini udah kami buat sampai ENDING. Hanya saja, saya sibuk kuliah, sibuk ini, itu... aargh pokoknya gak ada waktu buat ngedit *sok sibuk lu!***_

_**Huawaaaaaah... maafkan... maafkan... chapter ini pendek, sebenernya emang sengaja sih HAHAHA! *geplaked*. Sebenarnya chapter 1 itu, gabungan ama chapter 2, makanya panjaaaaaaaaang banget *geleng-geleng* karena saya yang kelewat baka, makanya kepublish semuanya *ojigi*. Ja~ Minna... karena saya udah kehabisan kata-kata lebih baik GIVE US REVIEW, onegai? *kitty eyes***_

_**Poff *menghilang entah kemana* **_


	3. Story 3 : First Blood

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**All Character Naruto ****belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror, a little bit Romance, Mystery**

**Rated : M [for Violence]**

**Warning : AU, OOCNESS, DEATH CHARA, TYPO'S, Diksi beserta gaya bahasa yang gak ada bagus-bagusnya dan abnormal **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**nyan-himeko collab with Vanille Yacchan and Eun bling-bling**_

_**Proudly presents**_

**BLOODY 19****th**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Story 3 : First Blood...]**

...

...

_**Previous Story...**_

**Ino mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, memandang ke arah lengan kanan Sakura yang menorehkan angka 1 dan angka 9 yang berwarna tidak sehitam angka 1 disampingnya.**

"**Tolong aku Ino... Tolong aku."**

...

...

"Aku antar kau ke apertemen Sasuke? Bagaimana?" tawar Ino saat Sakura sudah masuk kedalam mobil _Mazda_-nya dan duduk sempurna di samping sahabat pirangnya.

"Tap—"

"Sudah, kau lebih aman bersamanya Sakura," potong Ino sembari menghela nafas pelan, gadis pirang itu melanjutkan, "aku pasti akan membantumu. Aku sahabatmu bukan? Percayalah padaku." Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabat pinknya yang terlihat panik.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Naruto," tambahnya sembari mengangguk setuju dengan ide yang baru saja tersirat di otaknya.

Sebuah kerutan halus menghiasi kening Sakura, "Naruto?"

"Err—sepupuku itu memiliki kemampuan lain—ya bisa di katakan sejenis indera keenam. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu itu, bagaimana?" tawar Ino, sebuah senyuman terpatri di paras cantik gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu.

Sakura berpikir, menimbang sebuah keputusan. Tak lama gadis pink itu mengangguk singkat pertanda menyetujui tawaran sahabat pirangnya. Sebuah cengiran jahil terpatri di paras Ino.

"Yoshaaaaa! Sekarang kita ke apartemen Sasuke-senpai." Gadis pirang itu menarik perseneling mobilnya, dan mobil _Mazda_nya melesat kejalanan.

...

...

Sebuah bel menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen, menembus indera pendengaran pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya agak kesal dengan tamu yang sukses memecah konsentrasinya.

Sasuke perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartemen. Tangannya bergerak ragu membuka knop pintu, _'semoga bukan aniki'. _Harap _inner_nya cemas. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat lelah dan lengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang melingkar di bahu kekasihnya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

Ino dengan cepat menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke yang menutupi pintu apartemennya. Gadis pirang itu menuntun sahabatnya menuju sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah marun dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Sasuke yang sedikit kesal gara-gara pertanyaannya tak dijawab oleh gadis berambut pirang yang seenaknya langsung masuk tanpa izin itu, menghampiri Ino yang kini melangkah keluar dari ruang tengah, ekor matanya dapat melihat figur kekasihnya itu terbaring di sofa.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Sekali lagi Sasuke melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan itu.

Gadis pirang itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon, "Tolong jaga Sakura, ya, Sasuke-senpai?" pintanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, "Hn! Tentu saja! Itu sudah merupakan tugasku! Tapi, ada apa dengan Sakura?"

_Onyx_ Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat gadis pirang di hadapannya menelan saliva, agak gugup, "Anoooo..." ucap Ino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Gadis pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia belum siap menceritakan kejadian yang di alami Sakura, apalagi dengan kekasih sahabat pinknya itu. _'Pasti Sasuke-senpai akan menganggapku mengada-ngada atau bahkan gadis sinting!' _

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas lagi, "Jika kau tak mau repot memberitahukannya tak apa-apa, lebih baik aku saja yang bertanya pada Sakura."

Seketika iris _aquamarine _itu melotot, "J-J-J-JANGAN!" Sahut Ino dengan nada keras.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Ino yang tahu raut kebingungan di wajah senpainya itu, dengan spontan menyahut, "M-m-maksudku... ya~ kau tahu 'kan kondisi Sakura tadi? Wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku khawatir jika kau menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya, akan mengakibatkan rasa panik itu muncul kembali," jelas gadis pirang itu meluap-luap. Tatapan iris _aquamarine_ itu berharap jika pemuda di hadapannya mau mengerti akan kondisi Sakura.

"Hn! Aku mengerti!"

Ino menghela nafas pelan, sembari tangan kanannya memusut dadanya, "Yokatta! Arigatou, Sasuke-senpai!" ucap gadis pirang itu sembari berojigi, ia pamit dan bergegas melenggos keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Iris _onyx_nya itu masih setia menatap punggung gadis berambut pirang itu hingga jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Tak lama, pemuda Uchiha itu menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang kini duduk bersandar pada punggung sofa. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Gadis pink itu menoleh, mendapati raut wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat khawatir. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda Uchiha itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, "Mau coklat hangat?" Tawar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tak lama, Sasuke kembali dari dapurnya sembari membawa dua gelas coklat hangat, dan menyodorkan salah satunya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan segera menyesapnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Pemuda Uchiha itu setelah beberapa menit keheningan melanda keduanya.

Setelah gadis itu menyesap tandas coklat hangatnya, dan perlahan meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja kaca yang tepat berada di seberangnya. Sakura menoleh perlahan. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah manisnya, ia mengangguk perlahan, "Perasaanku sudah mulai tenang, senpai!" ungkapnya secara jujur.

Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas lega, "Baguslah!" sahutnya sembari sudut bibirnya terangkat. Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali meyesap coklat hangatnya yang sudah tersisa setengah.

"Tapi... aku takut." ungkap Sakura kemudian, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sasuke dapat mendengar sebuah isak tangis terlontar dari bibirnya, pemuda itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kaca yang berada di seberangnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, bukankah aku ada untuk selalu menjagamu?" Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadis itu, sembari membelai rambut pinknya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Senpai..." isaknya, "ak-aku takut... dia mengincarku... tolong aku!" racau Sakura yang membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran di dalam pelukan Sasuke, tak ayal membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak lama, tubuhnya terlihat tenang. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dilihatnya gadis itu terlelap. Ia menidurkan Sakura perlahan di sofa empuknya. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti Sakura yang sedikit bergerak mencari posisi nyaman.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, dengan gerakan singkat pemuda itu mengecup jidad gadis itu sembari mengusap kepala Sakura, "Semoga mimpi indah," gumamnya.

...

...

_**From 079xxxxx**_

_Temui aku di kampus sekarang, penting!_

_Temari_

_**Received 10:05 PM**_

Ino menatap layar ponsel _purple metalic-flip_ yang cahanya mulai meredup. Ia mendengus, kenapa di saat malam yang hampir larut begini, Temari yang notabene asdos super cerewet itu ingin menemuinya? Tak tahukah Temari jika ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk beradu argumen? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tak mau jika nilai-nilainya yang cukup sempurna, tercoreng hanya karena malas menemui si gadis sinting itu. Sungguh, itu alasan konyol.

Ino segera berbelok arah dan melaju ke arah kampusnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung memarkirkan _Mazda_nya. Atensinya bergulir di area parkir kampus, begitu sepi. Ia tak melihat satu kendaraan pun. _Apa jangan-jangan Temari belum datang? _Pikirnya.

"Apa sih maunya Temari? Malam malam begini di suruh ke kampus," gerutu Ino seraya berjalan menyusuri koridor. Begitu Ino sampai di depan pintu ruangan khusus asdos, tangannya bergerak membuka kenop pintu itu. Alisnya bertautan, ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Eh? Aneh, kenapa terkunci?"

Dengan kesal Ino merogoh ponsel yang ia masukan ke dalam _Satchel Grey_nya. Ditariknya _flip_ ponselnya, lalu dengan perasaan luar biasa kesal ia memencet nomor ponsel Temari.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi... Senpai... Senpai dimana? Aku sudah ada di kampus."

"_Hah? Untuk apa kau kekampus malam-malam begini Ino?"_

"Ha? Senpai itu pikun atau pura pura pikun. Bukannya tadi Senpai yang menyuruhku kesini?"

"_Tidak ada, aku tidak ada menyuruhmu."_

"Oh, kalau begitu aku yang salah, arigatou Senpai."

**Pip**

Ino menghela napas, "Siapa yang berani mengerjaiku? Dasar kurang kerjaan," umpatnya, Ino kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyusuri kembali koridor kampus yang sepi dan gelap, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ino."

Panggil sebuah suara, Ino menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dilihatnya secara samar-samar orang bertudung hitam, membawa sabit di tangan kanannya. Ino terbelalak, tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu segera berlari menghindari sosok asing bertudung hitam, tapi sosok itu terus mengejar Ino di belakang.

"_Angkelboot_ sialan, aku tidak akan pernah mau memakaimu lagi," maki Ino lalu melepaskan _Angkelboot_ itu dari kakinya dan membuangnya asal, kemudian segera berlari lagi.

Ino melihat sebuah ruangan yang belum tertutup pintunya, dengan cepat ia memasuki ke ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Pintu itu berusaha didobrak dengan kasar dari luar, Ino berusaha menahan pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu berhenti didobrak dari luar, Ino menarik napas lega, tubuhnya merosot dan bersandar di balik daun pintu, ia memeluk kakinya, tubuhnya gemetaran, air mata mengucur deras membasahi pipinya.

**KRAAAAAKKKKKKK**

"KYAAAAAA!"

Ino berteriak saat daun pintu itu ditembus oleh sabit dari luar, ia segera berdiri dan berlari, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik meja-meja berukuran besar. Ia bersyukur ruangan ini cukup gelap sehingga ia tak mudah di temukan oleh orang asing yang sinting itu. Ia masih mendengar pintu itu dihancurkan oleh sabit dari luar, tinggalah serpihan-serpihan kayu.

Gadis pirang itu melihat sepasang kaki dengan _boots_ hitam berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, sembari menyeret sabit di sampingnya. _Jangan... jangan... ke arah sini, _pikir Ino gemetar. Ino bergidik ngeri membayangkan nasibnya sesudahnya, _aku tak mungkin mati konyol gara-gara dibunuh orang aneh sinting itu kan? _Ino nampak berpikir kemudian, ia ingat kalau menyimpan pisau lipat di dalam _pencilcase_nya. _Tapi jika aku mempertahankan diriku dengan sebilah pisau lipat, apa mungkin bisa? _Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ada cara lain. Sosok itu semakin mendekat ke arah Ino, ia mengangkat dan mengayunkan sabitnya ke arah Ino. Gadis itu menjerit dan dengan cepat menghindar, _kenapa ia bisa tahu tempat persembunyianku?_

Kini gadis pirang itu berdiri di samping lemari besi sambil memegang pisau lipat di tangannya. Ino menatap tajam sosok itu, sosok bertudung hitam itu kemudian terkekeh.

"Mau mencoba membunuhku _huh_?"

Ia mengayunkan lagi sabitnya ke arah Ino, Ino merunduk dan sabit itu sukses menghantam lemari besi itu sampai penyok. Melihat ada kesempatan, Ino menusukan pisaunya ke arah sosok hitam bertudung itu, sialnya hanya menggores lengan kirinya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya yang ada, Ino menendang tubuh sosok itu, lalu segera berlari keluar dari tempat mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Ino berlari cepat ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir, ia berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi sial, ia meninggalkan kunci mobilnya di dalam _Satchel Grey_ yang sekarang ia tak tahu ada di mana. Kakinya yang tidak terbungkus sepatu menendang ban mobilnya.

"Mencari ini..."

Ucap seseorang, Ino berbalik dan mendapati sosok bertudung hitam lengkap dengan sabit di tangan kanannya berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Tangan kirinya memainkan kunci mobil Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_nya terbelalak ngeri. _Sebenarnya apa mau si sinting itu sih? _Pikir Ino tak keruan. _Apa ia pembunuh serial yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa? _Gadis itu dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari lagi, tapi sayang kakinya tersandung dan jatuh, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati makhluk bertudung hitam itu mendekat ke arahnya, terkekeh seakan mengejek Ino betapa lemah dirinya.

Ino mencoba berdiri tetapi terlambat, tangan dingin itu menyentuh kaki Ino yang telanjang. Ino memejamkan matanya, ia menendang tangan orang sinting itu sekuat tenaga. Tapi genggaman tangan itu terlalu erat. Ino menatap nanar ke arah sosok itu, meminta belas kasihan darinya, tapi apa yang di dapatnya? Sosok itu malah tersenyum mengerikan. Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang dan menyingkap tudung sosok itu. Ino membelalakan matanya dan menggeleng kuat sambil mendekap mulutnya sendiri saat melihat sosok asli orang bertudung hitam itu.

"Kau! T-tidak mungkin! Kenapa?" ucap Ino tak percaya.

"Huh... Kau sudah tahu? Kau tidak akan kubiarkan hidup Ino. Maaf atas segalanya," ucapnya sinis sembari melayangkan sabit yang berada di genggamannya ke arah Ino.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sabit itu memenggal kepala Ino, darah mengalir deras, membasahi orang itu. Kepala Ino menggelinding, diambil dan diangkatnya. Ia tersenyum senang dengan mahakarya yang ia buat. Orang itu kemudian mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang dipakai Ino tadi untuk melukai tangannya. Ditusuk-tusukannya pisau itu ke kepala Ino, cairan encer berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan merembes dari bekas tusukan itu. Mata pisau yang tajam itu ia arahkan ke mata Ino, menyongkel paksa kedua mata bewarna biru itu dari tempatnya, urat dan otot-otot mata Ino berserakan. Kemudian tanpa belas kasihan ia menginjak-injak kedua bola mata itu hingga pecah. Ia mengeluarkan kantung plastik besar memasukkan potongan tubuh Ino yang sudah terpotong-potong sepuluh bagian. Atensinya berpindah pada potongan kepala Ino, ia berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah peti berukuran cukup untuk ukuran kepala seorang gadis. Peti itu terbuat dari kayu _boxwood_. Ia meletakkan kepala Ino ke dalam peti itu, ia menyeringai. Sembari menenteng plastik besar dan mendekap peti kayu, sosok bertudung hitam itu terkekeh pelan lalu melenggang pergi, sosoknya hilang di kegelapan malam.

...

...

"INOOOOO!" jerit Sakura kencang, ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, badannya gemetar hebat.

**KREEIIT**

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen dan masuk sambil menenteng sebuah plastik putih. Melihat Sakura yang terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kondisi yang berantakan ia segera mendekati tubuh gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat.

"Se-senpai... Ino... Ino... tadi aku bermimpi. Dia... dia... dibunuh... aku... aku takut sen-senpai... hikss..." isak Sakura

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Aku yakin Ino baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, menenangkannya. Membiarkan _t-shirt_ birunya basah oleh airmata Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangisan Sakura mereda.

"Kau lapar? Mau makan?" tawar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menyodorkan makanan yang baru ia beli ke arah Sakura, tanpa sengaja lengan _t-shirt _panjang Sasuke terungkap. Kening Sakura mengerut, ia melihat di tangan kiri Sasuke terlilit perban.

"Eh? Tanganmu kenapa Senpai? Kenapa di perban?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Oh ini," ia menunjuk perban di lengan kirinya, "tadi ada orang mabuk, dia mau memalakku dan berusaha melukai tanganku dengan pisau yang ia bawa. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo makan makananmu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya jika ia tak apa-apa.

...

...

"Nanti setelah pulang kuliah telepon aku saja!" teriak Sasuke di dalam mobilnya.

"Ha'i! Arigatou Sasuke-senpai!" ucap Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sembari melihat kekasihnya pergi.

Sakura melengos menuju kelasnya. Beberapa menit lagi Yamato sensei akan memulai mata kuliah. Ia menoleh ke arah parkiran, sebuah mobil _Mazda _biru sudah terparkir di area parkiran. _Mungkin Ino sudah di kelas_, pikirnya. Sakura mencoba merogoh ponsel _white metalic-flip_ di kantong _Hoodie_nya. Sebelum ia menekan tombol ponselnya, seseorang menepuk bahunya.

Tubuh Sakura sedikit berjengit. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap si penepuk. "Sasori!" Mata Sakura sedikit melebar. Ia mengusap-usap dadanya perlahan, "Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku."

Sasori hanya menampakkan cengirannya yang menambah imut tampangnya, "Ehehehe~ Gomen!" Atensinya menyapu kesekeliling area kampus. Lalu kembali menatap Sakura. Satu alis Sasori terangkat, "Hei! Mana Ino?"

Kening Sakura mengerut dalam, "Aku kira ia bersamamu! Akhir-akhir ini ia dekat denganmu, 'kan?"

"Baka!" ucap Sasori sembari memukul kepala Sakura perlahan. Sakura hanya mengaduh, mengelus rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, mobilnya ada. Tetapi batang hidungnya tak terlihat dimana-mana." Sasori menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, kebingungan. Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat di lengan kiri Sasori terbelit perban. Sakura heran. Kenapa Sasori dan kekasihnya, Sasuke sama-sama memiliki luka di lengan sebelah kiri?

"Hei! Ada apa dengan lenganmu? Kau habis berkelahi _yah_? Wah, rupanya kau jagoan sekarang?" sindir Sakura sembari menyentuh pelan tangan kiri Sasori. Sasori meringis pelan karena sentuhan lembut jemari Sakura itu membuat lukanya sedikit terasa sakit

"Oh~ ini! Hanya luka ringan saja. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja di cakar kucing yang takut padaku."

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini bukan luka ringan, baka! Aku baru tahu kau punya peliharaan, apakah itu benar?" Sakura menatap mata Sasori dalam, hanya untuk mengetahui apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Sekarang aku bekerja _part time _di _Pet Shop_nya bibi Kurenai. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Lebih baik, kita kekelas. Sebentar lagi Yamato sensei masuk kelas. Ayo!"

"Hm!" gumam Sakura sedikit menyesal. Atensinya menyapu sekeliling area kampus, tak nampak seorang gadis berambut pirang. _Dimana kau Ino?_ Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan mimpi buruknya semalam, ia menggigil. _Tak mungkin kan mimpi itu menjadi nyata?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**I'M NOT DEADDDDD...**

**Saya kembali lagi dengan lanjutan FF GAJENEESSS yang saya terlantarkan cukup lama, bukan cukup lama tapi lamaaaaaa banget. Okeh, lagi-lagi pendek, soalnya emang di situ *nunjuk-nunjuk* yang pas di potong, hohoho... Jadi terima saja *maksa* Hahaha...**

**Hmmph, karena lagi males ngetik sesuatu yang ada di benak saya, mending saya akhiri sampai di sini saja. Jangan lupa bagi readers-san yang baik hati akan selalu meninggalkan review. **~(ˇΔˇ~)(~ˇΔˇ)~

**Bagi readers yang sebelumnya udah ngereview FF ini, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **(^.^)εˇ ˇ)

**Terima kasih juga buat readers-san yang udah meluangkan waktunya ngebaca FF saya... **

**Love,**

**VanilleYacchan **


End file.
